LA VIDA CONTIGO
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Ola a todos esos hermosos lectores aqui trayéndoles una nueva historia de rango largo sera un hermoso ZoRo en la cual contaremos la vida nuestra pareja ahora que estan prometidos y viven juntos. Pero para entenderla AVISO aunque no les sea de agrado tendran que leer mi fic REVERSOS DE LA VIDA ya que son historias paralelas que estan estrechamente relacionadas. lean y diviertanse XD
1. Empieza nuestra aventura juntos

**Notas del autor:**

 **Antes que Nada me alegra que me den el honor de estar leyendo esto.**

 **Ahora como ya leyeron en el resumen esto es una historia paralela de REVERSOS DE LA VIDA así que para entender algunas cosas de la misma tendrán que leerla y viceversa para entender algunas cosas en Reversos tendrán que leerlo**

 **Zoro y Robín junto con todo One Piece pertenecen a SHONEN JUMP Y A EICHIRO ODA disfruten**

Ya había amanecido ayer fue una noche increíble, Zoro había hecho el amor toda la noche con la mujer con la que compartiría toda su vida, pero por alguna Razón ella no estaba a su lado estaba solo. Salió de la habitación y la vio ahí cocinando con únicamente una bata cubriendo su espléndido cuerpo.

-Oh ya despertaste tigre, el desayuno estará listo en un rato así que puedes ver la tele o algo-decía su prometida pero su novio se veía raro-¿Sucede algo?

-No sabía, que sabias cocinar

-Bueno tuve que aprender ya que no podía sobrevivir a base de sopas instantáneas y luego Sanji me dio unas clases

-Maldito ERO-COCK puedo decir miles de cosas de él pero es un gran cocinero

-Si así es FUFU-Rio alegre mientras servía el desayuno

-Muy bien Robín se ve delicioso-dijo mientras empezaba a comer-¿Dime iremos con a hablar con el sensei?

-Si no son cosas que se pueden dejar al azar

Después del desayuno se alistaron y se pusieron en camino, Zoro venia serio y Robín nerviosa ya que hasta cierto punto era ridículo que un hombre rudo y varonil como él fuera a ser pedido por su prometida.

En el Dojo:

En el portal ya los estaba esperando el sensei con una sonrisa en sus labios como si los estuviera esperando

 _ **FLASHBACK:**_

 _Zoro venia llegando a su casa ya que Brook los había invitado a nadar al parque así que vino por su traje de baño y aprovecho para charlar con su maestro._

 _-Sensei Quería charlar con usted_

 _-¿Que sucede?_

 _-Le dije a Robín si quería casarse conmigo y acepto_

 _-Vaya eso me hace sentir orgulloso, pero ¿Sabes Todo lo que implica?_

 _-Si sensei lo se_

 _-Bien ¿Estás seguro de que es ella con quién quieres estar?_

 _-Si señor_

 _-No tengo más que decirte, Se feliz por siempre_

 _ **FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Bien ya era hora-decía el maestro cuando la pareja estaba lo suficientemente cerca-Saben en mis tiempos el hombre era que pedía a la mujer pero supongo que los tiempos cambian y la respuesta es SI claro que pueden vivir juntos si no tienen problema con ello ninguno de los 2

-¿Koshiro-sama estaba enterado esto?-dijo sorprendida

-Oh Robín-sensei soy demasiado viejo para que algo me sorprenda

-Ya veo

-Espere aquí quiero charlar con mi muchacho en seguida lo mando

-Si señor

En seguida Zoro y su maestro entraron a la casa

-¿Qué ocurre Sensei?

No obtuvo respuesta solo que su maestro le acaricio la cara y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos

-¿Quién lo diría Mis 2 muchachos ya se van de mí lado?

-Sensei…

-estoy orgulloso de ti Zoro te has vuelto un gran hombre, ciento que tuvieras que sufrir para madurar pero ahora ya no tengo a un niño frente a mí, ahora veo un hombre que puede tomar sus decisiones espero que seas muy feliz en esta nueva etapa que viene, espero no me decepciones

-No lo hare padre

-Bien, ese es mi muchacho

Después empacaron las cosas y se dispusieron a salir ya que ella seguía afuera

-Toma, en esta tarjeta te depositare, cuídala bien

-Lo hare sensei no voy a perderla

-No me refería a la tarjeta

Ese último comentario logro que la joven pareja se sonrojara. Ya en casa de Robín empezaba a anochecer cuando llegaron:

-¿Podemos Hablar?-dijo el marimo

-Si claro ¿Qué ocurre?

-Robín, eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa del mundo-hablo provocando un ligero rubor de parte de su novia-Y por eso estoy enterado que más de uno en la escuela te desea, así que al menos en el instituto quiero que actuemos lo más normal posible no quiero que algún idiota vaya a aprovecharse de nuestra relación para dañarte de alguna forma

-Si tienes razón yo también había pensado en eso, y en especial porque tenemos muchos problemas encima

-Y la mayoría por culpa del idiota de Luffy

-Si así es FUFU

-Bien ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-¿También sabes cocinar?

-Bueno Koshiro-sensei salía mucho y a Kuina-Nee nunca se le dio cocinar

-JAJAJJA no me imagino como cocinas así que estaré encantada de que me cocines

-Más al rato, por el momento preparare la cena-le respondió pícaramente provocando que su mujer le dedicara una mirada atrevida

Él preparo la cena, que le quedo bastante bien por cierto, y después se sentaron en el sofá, Zoro veía la tele y ella leía

-¡AAHAHAHHHH! (Bostezo) Que aburrimiento ¿Por qué no hay nada bueno en la tele a estas horas?

-Bueno me prometiste que me cocinarías

En seguida vemos a Robín chocando contra la pared mientras Zoro le besaba el cuello, ella estaba encendida, le mordía la oreja le arañaba las espalda y al espadachín eso solo lo prendía mucho más.

Después de unas horas (¿Qué? Claro que duraría horas Es ZORO)

-No pude elegir mejor marido-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su hombre

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca-le contesto besándole la cabeza

-Bien será mejor que me duerma ya que mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela, como siempre

-Dulces sueños princesa

-Buenas noches Tigre

A la mañana siguiente:

Robín ya se terminaba de alistar mientras Zoro se comía un cereal con leche

-Bien ya me voy si necesitas ducharte la caliente es la izquierda y la fría la derecha

-¿Dónde está la lavadora?

-¿Eh? Bueno Está en la puerta de hasta atrás ahí hay todo jabón, suavizante, etc.

-Bien lavare mi ropa y la tuya, ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras que lave?

-No gracias-pero en seguida su mente hizo clic y se imaginó al muchacho tendiendo su preciada ropa íntima-no mejor yo lavo mi ropa y…

-Mujer, ayer prácticamente nos devoramos ¿Y te da pena que lave tu ropa? Mejor ya vete que si algo sabemos es que cuando se trata de trabajo Brook es muy estricto-le dijo despidiéndola mientras le besaba la frente

-Si ya me voy

-Ve con cuidado

Y Así nuestra querida arqueóloga se fue pero antes justo detrás de la puerta sonrió ampliamente, su sueño ya se había cumplido ahora despertaría todas las mañanas con el hombre que ama, ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Adentro del apartamento

-¿"Ya me voy"? ¿"Ve con cuidado"?-se preguntaba sonriendo-vaya así ya parecemos casados, pero será mejor que no lo haga rutinario, no queremos que se aburra de nosotros tan rápido ¿Verdad guapo?-le dijo a su reflejo que había en una vitrina del amplio apartamento

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA PARALELA DE REVERSOS DE LA VIDA UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO ESTO ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ**

 **ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES MIS AMADOS NOVATOS QUE NO PODRAN ENTENDER ESTA LINDA HISTORIA ASÍ AUNQUE NO LES AGRADE LA IDEA TENDRAN QUE LEER AMBAS HISTORIAS**

 **CON EUFORIA EUPHORIA1400**


	2. La primera pelea

**ZORO Y ROBIN PERTENECEN A SHONEN JUMP-SENSEI Y A EICHIRO ODA-SAMA YO SOLO ENTRETENGO GENTE Y A MI MISMO XD**

 **-Pequeña nota antes de empezar: Mis amados novatos en la plática de a continuación solo quiero dejar en claro que el dialogo del espadachín estará en cursivas ya que la "Toma" estará desde el punto de vista de ella y solo se oiría su voz, ahora si disfruten.**

Robín estaba caminando por la calle con dirección a casa, pero ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta? No era como si él idiota de Zoro hubiera hecho algo malo, la ZORRA de la recepcionista era la culpable, a ver un momento ¿Desde cuándo Robín se había vuelto así? Todas las parejas que había tenido antes de él, más de una vez la habían engañado pero a ella simplemente le daba igual porque no valían su tiempo, ¿Por qué esta así? ¿Sera porque se trata de ZORO aquel al que considera él "correcto"? ¿O acaso era porque era la primera vez que experimentaba amor de verdad y eso la volvía celosa? No lo sabía, y francamente no estaba de humor para averiguarlo todo lo que quería era llegar y tenderse en su cama.

Todo lo anterior lo pensaba nuestra querida historiadora mientras llegaba a su apartamento y cerraba la puerta y en cuanto cerro se recargo en la misma de espaldas a ella cuando de sus pensamientos la saco el toquido del pórtico. Era Zoro que le tocaba desesperadamente ya que aún no tenía copia por ende la única forma de entrar a su actual casa era convencer a Robín que le abriera, lo cual sería difícil.

 _-¡Mujer! ¡Sé que estas ahí! ¡ABREME!-le gritaba desesperado el espadachín a su prometida_

-No, no quiero mejor dile a "Nancy" que te abra su habitación-contesto ocurrente

 _-¡¿Pero qué te pasa mujer?! ¡¿Qué demonios hice?!_

-Nada, solo te estabas divirtiendo con ella ¿No?-le cometo con sarcasmo

 _-¡¿Robín que te sucede?! ¡Solo fui amable, ni siquiera le coquetee como lo hizo Sanji!_

-Pues tu amabilidad basto para que se "Abriera" contigo

 _-(Relajándose) Robín, se lo que te pasa, somos 2 adultos en una relación seria, ábreme para que discutamos esto como una pareja_

-¿A si? ¿Y según tú que me pasa?

 _-Estas asustada_

-¡¿YO?! ¡NUNCA!-grito irónica

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y sé porque lo estas! -grito molesto él cosa que provoco que Robín se callara y lo dejara hablar-18 años; 18 AÑOS de tu vida los pasaste prácticamente sola, Kuzan-sama solo venía a verte de vez en cuando por sus deberes como marine y solo podía mantenerte y aunque te cuidaba y te quiere mucho jamás pudo estar mucho tiempo contigo y no solo es eso todos los "Amigos" que tenías te daban la espalda por envidia o por lo "rara" que eras hace años, además de que todos los novios que tuviste te querían por tu cuerpo y cuando veían que no te les entregarías te engañaban con tus amigas u otras mujeres, sin mencionar que te da miedo que te vaya a abandonar por alguien de mi edad y más "Joven" que tú, Pero AMOR debes dejar ir esos miedos, no puedes ponerte así cada que una mujer me quiera coquetear, solo hay una mujer para la que nací, y esa eres TU, tú y nadie más Nico Robín, así que ábreme para que hablemos._

-…

 _-¿Mujer? ¿Estas ahí?_

-…

 _-Vamos princesa, abre la puerta para que pueda abrazarte-_ le dijo dulce

Zoro no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo un silencio sepulcral, quizá necesitara tiempo de despejar su cabeza, así que prefirió dejarla sola un rato, al fin y al cabo ni siquiera podía entrar.

Él se disponía a irse cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta deslizándose y cuando se acercó la escena que vio le destrozo el corazón. Una Robín a la que le brotaban ríos de lágrimas y que se tapaba la boca con la mano y con la otra sostenía la puerta, su cara estaba roja producto de sus lágrimas y suspiraba entre cortado, por su parte el solo la tomo de la cabeza y la recargo en su hombro y la dejo llorar en silencio.

Z- _Todo esto paso por una tontería que no debió llegar tan lejos-_ pensaba el peliverde que no soltaba la cabeza de su mujer- _Pero de cierta forma me alegra que ocurriera, así pudo desahogarse en esta situación tan tonta, ya que si hubiera sido algo más serio, la verdad no sé qué habría pasado_

Después de un Rato que ella al fin se tranquilizó, el espadachín la metió a la casa y la sentó en el sillón, después de depositarla en el mismo le preparo un café.

-(Entregando la Taza) ¿Estas mejor?-pregunto serio, mientras que ella solo asintió-me alegra dime ahora que estas mejor y tranquila ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Sí, ciento haber actuado de esa manera tan inmadura Zoro

-No tienes por qué disculparte por eso, el ser un adulto no implica actuar como tal a todas horas en todo momento, pregúntale a Luffy, él jamás actúa acorde a su edad a menos que lo necesite, maldito capitán Baka que nos cargamos-soltó irónico

Ese comentario consiguió robarle una sonrisa a su prometida, cosa que aprovecho para sentarse a su lado (Ya que estaba frente a ella) y abrazarla por los hombros

-JAJA Tienes razón-hablo un poco más animada

-Claro que la tengo, mira que conocer alguien como él es difícil y…

-No me refería a luffy-interrumpió-Sino a lo que dijiste hace rato, Me aterra el hecho de que puedas alejarte de mí, de volver a estar sola, ¡No quiero volver a estar sola!-dijo nerviosa mientras apretaba fuerte la taza, estaba a punto de quebrarla cuando otra mano tomo la suya

-Mujer, ya debes dejar ir ese miedo, solo te debilita, Jamás te dejaría sola, nunca de nuevo (mientras besaba su mejilla) y en el hipotético caso que yo te dejara, que jamás pasara, tú ya no estás sola, de echo tu misma lo dijiste ya tienes una familia en quien apoyarte ¿Sabes algo? Justo cuando iba a echarme a correr para alcanzarte los demás me golpearon por idiota y me mandaron detrás de ti, porque se preocupan, tú ya no estás sola y mientras todos y cada uno de los MUGIWARAS estemos con vida, jamás lo estarás

Esas palabras rompieron la mente de Robín, era como si la oscuridad y los miedos que envolvían a la arqueóloga se disiparan, porque aunque ya lo sabía, que otra persona se lo haya dicho expulso todas las dudas eh inseguridades, ella sonrió como pocas veces la había visto sonreír el peli verde y enseguida lo beso apasionadamente al tiempo que se le subía encima

-Ro...Rob…Robín espera-tartamudeaba él ya que ella no soltaba sus labios así que en un segundo él se la quitó de encima

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañada

-Ya te rogué, ahora te toca disculparte-le dijo en tono serio

-¿Por qué?-le cuestiono

-Por juguetear con el doctor, aun cuando prometiste ya no hacerlo

 **PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK:**

 _Después de que el capitán les ordenara irse ya que él le dijo que se encargaría_

 _En el dormitorio de Robín y Zoro:_

 _Ella seguía algo preocupada por su alumno y amigo, una rotura así no sería fácil sanar y no por lo físico sino porque el desgraciado de Kid lo había hecho psicológico a un día antes de la prueba, puede que no lo parezca pero ese bastardo era más astuto de lo que parecía_

 _-¿Princesa estas bien?-pregunto el marimo al ver el estado de su mujer_

 _-Me preocupa Ussop no sé qué pasara con él_

 _-Luffy dijo que se encargaría así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse-le dijo restándole importancia mientras se quitaba la playera_

 _-Pero no es algo que se pueda resolver tan fácil_

 _-Mujer, sin quitar merito a la situación de mi amigo, lo que me paso a mí fue mucho peor y mírame, madure mucho y ahora estamos prometidos, todo porque cierto idiota con sombrero de paja le dijo a la bruja que se encargaría de mí, así que no importa cuál sea el Reverso él lo resolverá de alguna forma así que relájate_

 _-Si tienes mucha razón-le contesto de mejor animo_

 _-Por otro lado, ¿Qué fue eso con Tony-sensei?_

 _-¿De qué?-le contesto nerviosa_

 _-No te hagas Mujer, se bien que le hiciste ojitos al doctor ese-le dijo con un claro tono de desagrado_

 _-Lo siento tigre pero es que es tan ¡Lindo!_

 _-Ah ¿Ósea que yo no soy lindo? Gracias Nico Robín-le dijo molesto mientras le daba la espalda y cruzaba los brazos haciendo puchero_

 _Ella sintió que aunque él estaba jugando si le molestaba que le estuviera poniendo el ojo al doctor no importa lo lindo que era no debió hacerlo así que se disculpó, a su manera_

 _-Oh vamos tigre, no hagas berrinche que eso solo me enciende, es más hagamos un trato, si tú me consientes yo prometo no volver a hacerle ojitos a Chopper-kun-le dijo con una voz atrevida mientras acariciaba el abdomen de su amado y le mordía la oreja_

 _-Echo_

 _Acto seguido el espadachín devoraba a Robín, literalmente_

 **FIN DE PEQUEÑO FLASHBACK:**

-Así que discúlpate ya que lo hiciste con alevosía y ventaja para lastimarme así que estos labios están cerrados para ti hasta que te disculpes y prometas ya nunca volver a usar a Chopper sin importar cuál sea la situación en la que estemos-le reprendió serio y con una cara de pocos amigos

-Si te entiendo, lo que hice estuvo muy mal-le decía suave mientras que se le quitaba d encima y una vez de pie se inclinó-ciento mucho todo lo que te hice hoy Zoro y te prometo que nunca volveré a usar ni conquistar con Tony-kun, espero me perdones

-Oye solo quería que te disculparas-le dijo mientras la levantaba-escúchame bien, nunca y quiero decir ¡NUNCA! Quiero que te inclines y menos frente a un hombre para disculparte ni siquiera conmigo ¿OK?

-OK

-¿Sabes? Aún es temprano ¿Qué te parece si rompemos la rutina y te llevo a comer comida Italiana? Sé que te fajina

-¿Prometes comprarme lo que yo quiera?-le dijo con un tono travieso (en el buen sentido)

-El platillo que guste mi princesa

-Bien tigre, pero solo porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer

-¡JAJAJA! De acuerdo, vámonos

 **-(recargándose en el hombro de él) Te amo Zoro**

 **-(recargando la cabeza en la de ella) Y yo a ti Robín**

 **AL FIN ACTAULIZO PARA MI LINDA HISTORIA PARALELA**

 **NOTAS DEL SUKULENTO AUTOR:**

 **LA VERDAD NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR MAS QUE GRACIAS PÓR LEER Y DIVERTIRSE**

 **UN ENORME ABRAZO A MI QUERIDA Y ADORADA ONE PIECE1590 QUE FUE LA PRIMERA EN LEER ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO ¡ARIGATO! :D**

 **TAMBIEN PARA MIS NOVATOS ISSEI211, GALLARDOXD, LUFICITO BONITO Y A HANLU1500 QUE ESTA HISTORIA LA IMPULSO PARA UNIRSENOS EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! LOS QUIERO**

 **TAMBIEN PARA MI QUERIDA E IDOLATRADA DANY123 QUE ME DA EL GRAN HONOR Y PLACER DE SER FAN MIO Y DE CREER EN ESTE OTRO PROYECTO ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO DANIELA TE QUIERO MUCHO!**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO**

 **CON YOLO EUPHORIA1400**


	3. Una platica seria, Una pelea peligrosa

**ONE PIECE JUNTO CON ZORO Y ROBIN ADEMAS DEL RESTO DEL ELENCO PERTENECEN A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO INVENTO HISTORIAS**

Robín y Zoro llegaban a su apartamento un tanto cabizbajos, después de la situación de hoy no volverían a ver a Luffy de la misma forma, es decir, ahora todo tiene mucho sentido, el como él podía ser tan maduro cuando lo necesitaba, las veces que se perdía en sus pensamientos, él porque siempre sonreía, todo tenía sentido ahora

-Impresionante ¿No lo crees?-hablo pensativo él

-Sí, aún estoy digiriéndolo-le contesto de la misma manera

-Preparare la cena princesa, en seguida vuelvo

-Si tigre, gracias

Zoro se puso a cocinar y por primera vez desde que la conocemos Robín no tomo un libro, encendió el televisor, quería distraerse y ahora mismo su mente no estaba para leer. Zoro termino rápido y se dispusieron a comer, en la mente del espadachín y la maestra retumbaba una pregunta que no los dejaba tranquilos ¿Por qué ambos se sentían así? Melancólicos, tristes, incluso deprimidos ¿Tan fuerte les había pegado la noticia de Luffy? ¿Cómo debían tomarlo? No era algo tan simple descubrir que una persona tan importante para ellos como lo es Luffy hubiera sufrido tanto

-¿Qué opinas Zoro?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo tomarlo es que en si es algo que no debería afectarnos, luffy es feliz, nuestra "sobrina" se ve que también, pero una historia así es algo bastante fuerte y no es algo para tomarse a la ligera-contesto serio

-Nosotros también hemos sufrido como todo el mundo pero algo así es una cosa bastante distinta, REINICIAR tantas veces tu vida desde 0 es algo bastante complejo-razono Robín recordando todo lo contado por su capitán

-Todo tiene un cierto peso, ser odiado por todos cuando era niño, haber sido secuestrado, ver morir a tu madre y luego a tus hermanos y abuelo, empezar desde 0, conocer al amor de tu vida, verla siendo torturado, mandar a la cárcel a un tipo como Kurohige, que tu mujer muera en el parto y luego que tu amigo vaya a golpearte en el velorio es algo muy pesado ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Trafalgar, Trafalgar Law-contesto rápido la arqueóloga

-Cierto, Yo también sufrí mucho desde pequeño pero creo que Luffy se lleva el primer lugar

-Si eso es cierto, viéndolo desde su ángulo muchos de nuestros problemas ya los paso él o simplemente son muy pequeños para su punto de vista, por eso es que siempre puede aconsejarnos

-Es verdad creo que por eso él logro ser tan cercano a todos nosotros, y también poder unirnos, junto un montón de tipos raros con tristes pasados y los unió para apoyarse los unos a los otros

-En pocas palabras, hizo su propia familia-contesto sonriente

-Si así es princesa, así es-dijo igual

-Creo que simplemente teníamos que hablarlo-comento mucho más relajada

-Tienes toda la razón, vayámonos a dormir

-¿Tan temprano? Pero mañana es sábado tigre, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco?-le susurro sensual al oído

Zoro sonrió pícaramente, todos sabemos lo que paso a continuación, OOOHHH SSSIIIIII es obvio ¿No? ¡Exacto! Ambos se desvelaron jugando un juego de mesa…

¿Qué? ¿Esperaban otra cosa? **¡PERVERTIDOS!**

Sábado:

Después de su noche de juegos Zoro se levantó temprano a hacer ejercicio y como Robín trabajaba desde temprano y los fines de semana eran los únicos días donde se podía levantar hasta tarde él la dejo dormir, después de sus ejercicios se puso a asear la casa y preparo el desayuno, técnicamente comida ya que termino lo quehaceres a las 12 del día y en esas horas Robín también se levantaba

-Buenos días KENSHIN-SAN-hablo bostezando

-Mujer… Son tardes

-¿Eh?

-Si mira-señalando el reloj

-Ups creo que dormí más de la cuenta-dijo inocente llevándose la mano a la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua, algo bastante raro en ella

-No es para menos, te das una torturas en la escuela, ya lave los trastes, limpie la casa y lave la ropa, lo único que falta es tu trasero en la mesa

-Gracias tigre, siento dejarte todo a ti-comento algo apenada

-Sí, si lo que digas-contesto indiferente, ya que no era que le importara hacer los quehaceres de la casa, en el Dojo hacia cosas peores que ahora así que no le era difícil

Zoro preparo un desayuno típico americano, huevos estrellados, tocino, jugo de naranja y pan tostado, que su amada maestra comió con mucho gusto. Después del desayuno no había mucho que hacer así que decidieron salir a dar un paseo. En el camino se encontraron a Viola y a Brook que fueron a revisar unas cosas para la escuela, charlaron un rato y después todos siguieron su camino de repente pasaron por una tienda de ropa así que decidieron entrar, después de HOOORRRAASSS probándose ropa y modelándosela a su prometido y viceversa ya que Robín obligo a Zoro a modelarle (en contra de la voluntad de este) salieron a comer algo pero en la salida él choco contra un tipo un poco más alto que él que venía cargando una larga espada de madera

-Lo siento amigo-se disculpó Zoro

-No acepto tus disculpas, piérdete Tonto

-¡INFELIZ!-él se disponía a arremeter contra ese sujeto tan arrogante

-¡Zoro NO! ¡No lo vale!-le dijo seria a su prometido dedicando una mirada asesina a aquel sujeto

-Oh tu noviecita tiene que defenderte ¡Que poco hombre!

-(Calmándose) Tienes razón Robín, no lo vale-dijo Zoro maduramente, mientras le daba la espalda abrazando a su mujer

Pero aquel sujeto arremetió un espadazo en la cabeza de nuestro espadachín

-Nunca, y quiero decir ¡NUNCA! Le des la espalda al oponente-le dijo arrogante

-¡BASTARDO!-Grito aturdido para luego golpear con su espada

Pero debido a que aquel sujeto supo donde conectar el impacto nuestro jade estaba demasiado desorientado no podía atinar un golpe y ese malnacido lo esquivaba fácil arremetiendo más impactos, por suerte en un momento Zoro al fin conecto un MEN-UCHI tan fuerte que mando al suelo a aquel sujeto pero enseguida se levanto

-OOHHHH eres fuerte, creo que serás un buen entrenamiento antes de ir por "Él"-dijo arrogante mientras se lamia la sangre

Zoro por su parte estaba úrico no podía creer lo que veía, se levantó como si nada después de semejante golpe, solo conocía a 3 personas capaces de hacer eso, Luffy, Sanji y Dracule, ¿Quién era este infeliz? Pero para mala suerte la pelea estaba muy dispareja Zoro estaba muy dañado debido a la golpiza que le dio antes de que conectara ese golpe y antes de que la situación se saliera de control llegaron los guardias del centro comercial, que enseguida los sacaron a los 3, antes de darse cuenta aquel infeliz desapareció y Robín llevo enseguida a Zoro a casa para curarlo

Ya en el apartamento, Robín curaba a su prometido en él baño donde estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios

-Que te digo que estoy bien mujer, eh estado peor-hablaba mientras Robín le vendaba la cabeza

-Nada de "estoy bien" mira cómo te dejo ese animal-le decida malhumorada

-No te preocupes por eso, más importante, ¿Quién era él? Está al nivel de Mihawk y el mio en cuanto a Kendo y su resistencia se equiparaba a la del, cejas locas o incluso la de Luffy

-No me interesa quien es, no quiero volver a verte peleando con alguien así… me asusté mucho, estabas a punto de desmayarte-le regaño mientras unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban de esos ojos que amaba el jade

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que estoy bien?-hablo sensual al oído de la arqueóloga mientras le tapaba el paso con el brazo derecho

-No, no estás en condiciones

-¿Quieres apostar?-le dijo sexy mientras besaba el cuello de su mujer

-… No…

En seguida él comenzó a acariciar el gran busto de su prometida y sus labios no se despegaban del cuello de su amada, poco a poco subía la intensidad, Zoro desvestía lento y suave a su prometida mientras le basaba la nuca, los hombros, la espalda, cuando ambos estaban en completa desnudez él metió gentilmente a Robín a la regadera mientras accionaba el agua fría, que cumplió el cometido de Zoro, levantar los pozones de ella para que pudiera demostrarle en que buena forma se encontraba él, por ultimo vemos a nuestra arqueóloga recargada en la pared siendo "consentida" por él mientras besaba su cuello y la cortina esta a medio cerrar

 **HOLY SHIT, SIENTO DEJAR TAN ABANDONADO ESTE FIC, DE ECHO ESTOY PENSANDO EN CERRARLO, PERO ANTES DE HACER ALGO ASÍ ME GUSTARIA QUE USTEDES ME DIERAN SU OPINION ¿DEBERIA CERRARLO Y ENFOCARME EN REVERSOS Y ONE PIECE? ¿O LO CONTINUO? DEJENME EN LOS REVIEWS USTEDES QUE PIENSAN**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO YA QUE ESTA ESTRECHAMENTE RELACIONADO CON EL REVERSO QUE ACABO DE SUBIR ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **ES LO UNICO QUE VOY A DECIR SIN RESPONDER PREGUNTAS NOS LEEMOS EN REVEROS**

 **CON LOBOS EUPHORIA1400**


	4. Reboot Comencemos de nuevo

**ZORO Y ROBÍN, JUNTO CON ONE PIECE PERTENECEN A SHONEN JUMP YO SOLO LOS HAGO FELICES**

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR: BUENAS MIS NOVATITOS SOLO VOY A COMENTAR UNAS COSAS ANTES Y LUEGO LOS DEJO CON SU LECTURA, NUMERO 1; COMO LO COMENTE EN REVERSOS DE LA VIDA ESTO SERA UN "REBOOT" UN REINICIO DE LA SERIE, CON SUS PROPIOS ARCOS ARGUMENTALES Y AVENTURAS PROPIAS, PERO SE DESARROLLARA EN EL MISMO MUNDO Y LINEA TEMPORAL PERO HISTORIAS DIFERENTES, ¡OJO! CON HISTORIAS DIFERENTES NO DIGO QUE LO QUE PASE AQUÍ NO AFECTA REVERSOS Y VICEVERSA. ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTE NUEVO COMIENZO DE NUESTRA PAREJA TANTO COMO YO. NUMERO 2; LA HISTORIA ESTARA AMBIENTADA A PARTIR DE LOS ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD, CUANDO LUFFY DEJO A CHOUCHOU CON ROBÍN ETC. SIN MAS DISFRUTEN.**_

Hoy era sabado en la casa ZoRo, Robín despertó y hablo sensual al oído de su prometido

-Dime tigre ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-susurro sexy

-Domingo-contesto sin abrir los ojos sonriendo pícaro

-¿Sabes qué significa?-dijo acercándose aún más casi besando el oído de él

-¿Qué?-pregunto aun medio dormido pero ya algo sonrojado

-Que te toca hacer los deberes de la casa-alzo la voz divertida mientras tiraba de la cama al espadachín

-¡MALDITA SEA NICO!-grito el levantándose

-FUFUFUFU

Después de la pequeña broma Zoro puso manos a la obra, pese a que no le gustaba mucho la idea de hacer los deberes estaban en una relación formal y él tenía que apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a su prometida, después de todo, era su casa. Mientras Zoro lavaba la ropa y barría la casa, Robín hizo el desayuno, preparo rollitos de huevo con verduras y carne y arroz cocido, cuando estuvo hecho el desayuno ella lo llamo para que comiera

-Tigre, deja de trabajar un momento y ven a desayunar

-Si ya voy

Ellos desayunaron, pese a lo escandaloso que podía llegar a ser comer en la escuela con los muchachos, en casa ellos comían muy sereno y callado, despues de todo no estaba Luffy. Al terminar los alimentos Zoro elogio el buen sabor de ella provocando que Robín se sonrojara por los halagos de su prometido; él siguió con los quehaceres y ella lavo los trastes, al finalizar la maestra se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer, por su parte el peli verde se puso a ejercitarse justo al lado del sofá, porque aunque era un gran apartamento ellos preferían estar cerca, además no importa cuánto tiempo pasara ella aún disfrutaba de sobremanera ver a su alumno ejercitarse, era bastante exótico y eso le fascinaba ya que su rutina no era muy diferente de cuando vivía sola, desayunar y luego leer todo el día en silencio, no era muy diferente pero el simple hecho de estar acompañada del hombre que amaba hacia que sentarse a leer fuese mágico aunque casi no hablaran. En un momento Zoro dejo sus ejercicios y se le quedo viendo fijamente a lo que ella se ruborizo al darse cuenta.

-Salgamos un rato-soltó él de la nada

-¿A dónde?-cuestiono ella

-A dónde sea, rompamos la rutina un poco, trae tus cosas

Robín se vistió rápido y salieron, decidieron viajar un rato, así que salieron de la ciudad en tren, Ambos charlaban tranquilos en el vagón viendo pasar la ciudad ante sus ojos la verdad no tenían idea de adonde ir solo querían ser llevados por la corriente. Cuando estaban lejos ya de la ciudad ella recordó que a las afueras de Tokio había unas aguas termales así que ¿Por qué no?

Cuando llegaron a dichas termas ya era tarde, alrededor de las 4, entraron sin contratiempos y decidieron hospedarse en la posada de las mismas aguas y se irían mañana temprano, pero no advirtieron que unos ojos habían fijado a la maestra como objetivo. Fueron a su cuarto a dejar el poco equipaje que se llevaron y se fueron a los baños, estos no eran mixtos así que se separaron un rato, Zoro realmente disfruto entrar en el agua, sus ejercicios cotidianos habían dejado sus músculos bastante tensos y el agua caliente estaba relajándolos bastante, pero a nuestro espadachín se le olvido tanto la toalla como el jabón y aunque le doliera admitirlo, sabía que si salía hacia la habitación terminaría perdiéndose y encima desnudo, así que se dirigió al baño de al lado el cual era menos probable perderse, si llegaba a haber algún problema él podía alegar que ella era su esposa por lo cual disminuiría la sanción así que tomo rumbo.

Robín sabía que su Zoro vendría a verla ¿Por qué? Simple, ella tenía la toalla y jabón de él, ¿Por qué no tomar algunos riesgos de vez en cuando? Pensaba picara la maestra cuando oyó unos pasos detrás

-Vaya esperaba que tardaras más, me alegra que llegaras tan rápido aquí están tus cosas, ven por ellas-decía traviesa de espaldas mientras se lavaba "inocente" el cabello

-Claro cariño

Robín no reconoció esa voz, no era zoro, tenía que Salir de ahí de inmediato. Cuando encaro a aquel sujeto su uniforme concordaba con los de los trabajadores de la posada, tenía sentido, como empleado podría deambular libre por el lugar sin levantar sospechas y podría espiar a las mujeres ¿Por qué demonios siempre le pasa este tipo de cosas a las mugiwaras? No había tiempo para pensar en eso, Robín se puso en guardia, le asestaría u un golpe a aquel hombre y con el tiempo conseguido le gritaría a su esposo para que viniera a ayudarla pero él tenía una ventaja que la maestra no, traía zapatos… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Fácil con un simple toque hizo que ella derrapara y cayera dándose fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y sin oportunidad de llamar por ayuda, lo último que ella sintió fue el líquido caliente salir de su cabeza, el golpe la había abierto.

- _Zoro..._

Aquel cerdo ya se quitaba el pantalón decidido a tomar a la diosa frente a él pero antes de que siquiera se le acercara un golpe seco en la nuca lo mando al suelo, era Zoro que traía su espada (como siempre) sin medirse comenzó a golpear a aquel sujeto hasta dejarlo prácticamente irreconocible, el escandalo alerto a los demás empleados al llegar la escena los horrorizo, su compañero en el suelo, un hombre con una cara de pocos amigos y una mujer desnuda con la cabeza abierta, digno de una película para adultos, desgraciadamente los empleados tergiversaron la escena y creyeron que Zoro era el abusador así que se le fueron encima atrapándolo contra la pared mientras una mucama llamaba a la policía

-¡Cerdo maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-gritaba uno de ellos

-¡La pagaras!-dijo otro

-¡¿De qué hablan?! ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees bastardo, pero no dejaremos que te le acerques otro centímetro!-le grito la mucama mientras intentaba despertar a Robín

-…Es cierto…

-¡Hey está despertando!-grito ella

-Él es… Mi esposo, me salvo de… Su empleado-decía aturdida apenas recobrando un poco el conocimiento

-¿De Jerry? No es posible-le contesto la mucama sorprendida

Zoro al escuchar hablar a su prometida uso su fuerza superior y se quitó a los empleados de encima

-¡ROBÍN! ¡No te preocupes cariño estoy aquí! ¡Todo saldrá bien!-exclamaba desesperado abrazando a la azabache

La policía llego en 10 min, al llegar Robín ya estaba consciente y dio su testimonio a los oficiales y al dueño de la posada dejando al peli verde libre de todo cargo, muy apenado el dueño ofreció como disculpa darles los servicios gratis junto con un desayuno buffet al día siguiente, lo que menos quería la ojiazul en ese momento era quedarse ahí pero ya era muy tarde y no encontrarían transporte por ningún lugar así que a regañadientes acepto, por su parte Zoro no se despegó de ella hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Siéntate-ordeno el espadachín señalando la cama

-Vamos tigre, estoy bien-contesto dulce

-SI-ÉN-TA-TE-volvió a ordenar alzando la voz a lo que ella obedeció

Cuando ella se sentó Zoro tomo una silla, el botiquín y se sentó delante de ella, de la caja saco algodones y un poco de alcohol que uso para limpiar la herida y desinfectarla

-¡Au! Se mas gentil-se quejó ella

-Ya no seas llorona, eres un adulto, pórtate como tal

Robín inflo los mofletes (raro en ella) a modo de berrinche mientras él saco unas vendas importándole poco el berrinche de ella

-Agacha la cabeza-ordeno serio

-Ya voy-contesto malhumorada

Robín estaba lanzándole mil y una maldiciones a Zoro mentalmente por ser tan duro con ella en ese momento, pero sus "pestes" fueron interrumpidas cuando en su mano cayó una gota, alzo la mirada y un ojo había traicionado al peliverde ya que ese ojo había soltado una lagrima

-Zoro…

-Lo siento, si no fuera porque quise romper la rutina esto jamás te habría pasado no pude protegerte, lo lamento mucho-hablo inexpresivo para no soltar en llanto

Ella se quedó en shock, solo una vez lo había visto así en toda su vida, impotente, débil, confundido, cuando murió Kuina. Robín tomo las toscas manos del hombre que amaba y le dedico una sonrisa que podría derretir los polos, tomo su cara y lo beso lenta y profundamente mientras que poco a poco lo jalaba hasta que ella estaba de espaldas a la cama y él sobre ella. Poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas hasta que estaban en total desnudez en la oscuridad, hasta que se entregaron completamente a la pasión, hasta que hicieron el amor toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente:

Ambos alistaban sus cosas para bajar a desayunar el buffet que el encargado había preparado para ellos, comieron hasta reventar debido a que para ser una posada tan pequeña, sus platillos eran deliciosos. Al terminar agradecieron el desayuno y se retiraron, tomaron un bus que los dejo en la estación del tren donde abordaron sin contratiempos rumbo a casa.

-No le digas a los demás-soltó de la nada Robín

-¿Por qué?-pregunto preocupado

-No quiero asustar a Nami Tigre-le sonrió amable

- _HUM,_ Lo que tú digas princesa, lo que tú digas-afirmo sonriéndole agobiado

 **OOOOIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE CCCCCCYYYYYYYY NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRA ACTUALIZAR ESTE PRESCIOSO FIC, NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE COMO LO DIJE SIEMPRE Y LO REPITO, LA LEY EN ESTE MURO ES; ¡FANFIC EMPEZADO! ¡FANFIC TERMINDADO! ASÍ QUE "LA VIDA CONTIGO" SEGUIRA HASTA EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS XD**

 **BIEN LOS DEJO PORQUE COMO YA EH COMENTADO, PESE A QUE RECUPERE MI INSPIRACION NO HE RECUPERADO MUCHO TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE TENDRE QUE DEJARLOS, CUIDENSE MUCHO NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA**

 **CON HAMBRE, EUPHORIA1400**


	5. ¡¿Miedo!, Pronto será

**ZORO Y ROBIN JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENCEN**

La ceremonia de los olímpicos había sido un éxito. Robín le había pedido un préstamo a su jefe (Brook) el cual se lo dio sin reservas y sin impedimentos así que con ese pequeño adelanto ella quería hacer algo especial por su prometido así que al terminar la inauguración ella se fue sola con él, la verdad quería pasar el rato a solas con Zoro. Ambos iban caminando y la verdad él venía Muy serio casi no le hablaba lo que preocupo a la azabache

- _¿Qué tendrá? ¿Estará enojado conmigo? Quizá quería estar con los demás y yo lo aleje ¿Qué será? Mejor le pregunto-_ Pensaba preocupada-¿Eh? ¿Cariño? ¿Está todo bien?

-Toda mi vida Robín

-¿?

-Toda mi vida había soñado con ese momento y después de tanta preparación, de tanto esfuerzo y tanta convicción ESTOY ATERRADO ¡Yo! ¡Roronoa Zoro está asustado como un gatito!-soltó desesperado

Robín dejo ir sus miedos y le dedico esa mirada maternal y amable que le dedicaba a la pequeña Hancock, su prometido seguía siendo un niño después de todo

-Zoro eso no es malo

-¿No lo es?-pregunto confundido

-Amor claro que no, estas cargando en los hombros las expectativas de un país, de tus amigos, de mí y sobre todo de Kuina-chan que en paz descanse ¿Qué esperabas? Es normal que estés asustado, pero no eres un gatito, eres un tigre MI TIGRE-finalizo con tono sensual besando la mejilla de él

Más allá de sonrojarlo Robín cumplió su cometido que fue levantar el orgullo de su prometido después de todo un Zoro sin orgullo difícilmente es ZORO. Con su ego levantado y su aura arrogante fluyendo normalmente el peli verde abrazo fuerte a su prometida y se dirigieron al restaurante, la arqueóloga estaba fascinada de ver a su novio bien de nuevo. Ambos comieron hasta hartarse y finalizaron con un brindis

-Quiero brindar por este nuevo año que comenzamos juntos, por tener un prometido tan maravilloso y porque al fin podrás cumplir tu promesa a mi querida Kuina-brindo alegre Robín feliz por su gran vida, aunque ella sentía que faltaba algo

-Yo solo brindare por una cosa… Por tenerte a mi lado cuidándome-dijo sexy con su voz masculina y ronca tan característica de él mientras besaba el cuello de su amada prometida que enseguida consiguió sonrojar a la ojiazul

Después de esa GRAN demostración de afecto fueron reprendidos por los meseros ya que obviamente esos actos tan "Indecentes" en un restaurante familiar no eran tan bien vistos, ambos ser rieron para sus adentros de la advertencia del camarero, siendo honestos un pequeño, bajito, delgado mal peinado, se veía gracioso regañando a un tipo como Zoro pero nuestra pareja sabía que era su trabajo así que le asintieron y siguieron con lo suyo. Ambos pidieron postre el cual disfrutaron bastante. Al salir ya casi anochecía pero ninguno tenía algo que hacer así que decidieron pasearse por el centro comercial. Entraron a una tienda de Ropa donde la azabache escogió un lindo vestido azul marino que remarcaba bastante bien su figura sin llegar a lo prosaico, pagaron por él si se disponían a irse cuando Zoro en un aparador vio algo que lo llamo enseguida por lo cual se alejó un momento. Ella no advirtió el abandono de su prometido hasta unos pasos adelante, cuando un sujeto vestido de maleante se le acerco

-Hola bombón ¿Qué hace una dama tan preciosa aquí sólita?-dijo haciéndose el interesante para luego intentar acariciar la cara de ella pero antes de que se le acercara Robín ya le había aplicado una llave a la mano

-Escúchame bien sabandija no soy fanática de la violencia pero vuelve a intentar tocarme y te prometo que no te quedaran manos para tocar ¿Entendiste?-dijo ruda y molesta a lo que el sujeto asintió para que enseguida Robín le asestara una patada en el estómago mandándolo al suelo no iba a permitir que la tacharan de débil después de todo lo que había pasado

-¿Robín? ¿ESTA? ... ¿TODO BIEN?-pregunto Zoro impresionado por el buen impacto de ella, no cabía duda de que era la mujer de sus sueños

-Aquí estas ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto algo agitada

-Fui a comprarte…

Fue interrumpido por el sujeto que se levantaba

-Perra… Me las pagaras-decía furioso y cuando, la encaro se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando al voltear se encuentra con un sujeto de pelo verde y con una espada de Kendo-RO… RORO… ¡RORONOA ZORO! ¡¿Ella es tu mujer?! Viejo en verdad lo lamento por favor discúlpame-decía aterrado para luego salir pitando de ahí

-¿Cómo conoces a ese tipo?-pregunto Robín

-No lo conozco

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, bien sabes que antes de conocer a Luffy fui un sujeto de calle y bueno… Solo digamos que me forme una reputación-afirmo apenado recordando esas eras

-Ya veo

Ambos siguieron su recorrido por el centro y como siempre que salían ella entro en la librería, Una hermosa librería, que para la arqueóloga era lo mismo que una tienda de dulces para un niño. Primero devolvió el libro que ya había leído y se dispuso a buscar otro, así pasaron los minutos hasta que dio una Hora y ella no podía elegir 1 obviamente Zoro estaba desesperado pero en si no le molestaba ya que le encantaba esa mirada de niña inocente que se formaba en ella cuando entraba aquí. Después de un rato al fin eligió y siguieron su camino, iban hablando de cosas banales cuando Robín se detuvo en seco en un aparador y al fijar su mirada en ese objeto especifico sintió una extraña emoción por dentro, por su parte el espadachín no había caído en cuenta que estaba solo así que cuando al fin se dio cuenta regreso pos sus pasos y encontró a su prometida viendo fijamente el aparador como si estuviera en un trance con la mano en el pecho, reviso rápidamente de que era la tienda y el letrero decía "Jugueterías WAPOLˊS" ¿Qué carajo veía ELLA en una juguetería? La respuesta fue simple ya que cuando él se acercó diviso inmediatamente los mismo que ella; _**Unos zapatitos de estambre rosas para bebe**_ , el peli verde sintió un nudo en la garganta no podía hablar pero tampoco la podía dejar así por lo cual respiro Hondo y le tomo la mano

-Ya será nuestro tiempo princesa aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero no te preocupes porque cuando llegue estar ahí para ti y para él-le dijo dulce sacándola de su trance

Ella sintió un gran alivio tras esas palabras así que se relajó un poco

-¿Quién dice que va a ser "ÉL"? Sera "ELLA"-afirmo arrogante

-AAHHHH ¿Me estas retando? Ven aquí te enseñare lo que pasa cuando le contestas a tu hombre-contesto feliz cargándola en brazos mientras la besaba suavemente en los labios

Después de ese impactante momento Zoro saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto la ojiazul de inmediato

-Es un collar pensé que te quería bien-Afirmo colocándoselo en el cuello, el cual tenía un corazón en el centro con el nombre _Robín en cursivas_

-Es precioso, gracias Zoro

-De nada

Al fin después de tantos acontecimientos salieron del centro y se dirigieron a casa, en el camino charlaban, jugaban, peleaban, en fin todo lo que hacía una pareja al llegar dejaron sus cosas y se sentaron en el sillón ella inmediatamente comenzó el nuevo libro que traía y Zoro buscaba con que aburrirse en la tele, así pasaron las horas cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora ¡11:00 p.m.!

Quizá para mucho no era tarde pero para ella que trabaja ya lo empezaba a ser cuando se levantó él, la tomo por la muñeca y la beso apasionadamente, mientras lentamente removía las prendas superiores de aquella a quien amaba

-Que… ¿Qué haces?-preguntaba dejándose llevar

-Bueno, hay que apresurarnos si queremos llenar esta casa de niños ¿No crees?-contesto sensual para enseguida morderle levemente el cuello arrancando un pequeño quejido que enseguida encendió al peliverde.

Instintivamente la cargo como princesa sin dejar de besarla y la llevo al cuarto, ya ahí la deposito suave mientras quitaba ahora la parte inferior de la ropa de ella, cuando ambos se encontraban en total desnudes él comenzó a besarle los muslos con pequeñas mordidas aleatoria, lamiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, después de todo ¿Qué mejor comida que la piel de tu mujer? Y ¿Qué mejor bebida que su esencia? Por su parte nuestra arqueóloga estaba en blanco, se sentía completamente dominada, y no era como si no le gustara, habitualmente ella también pone de su parte en el acto sexual no le gustaba que ÉL tuviera todo el control, pero este caso era distinto Zoro era distinto, la situación era distinta ya que ella sabía cuál era la intención de él. Cuando al fin sacio su sed él separo las piernas de Nico que temblaba de los nervios, emoción y éxtasis ¿Por qué si ellos ya habían hecho el amor un sin número de ocasiones? Porque siempre lo hacían con protección, es lo que la ponía tan nerviosa en esta ocasión sería la primera vez que sentirá a Zoro dentro suyo sin un plástico protector, por su parte él también estaba algo nervioso al fin sentiría los interiores de ella rozando con su sexo; poco a poco el miembro viril de él se abrió paso por las intimidades de ella, realmente no cabía duda que realmente era diferente, la sensación era más suave, más placentera, mas intima, cuando llego a lo más profundo de su amada ella dejo salir un quejido, había llegado al clímax. La excitación del momento, el contexto de la situación y la primera vez sin protección habían hecho que Robín tuviera un orgasmo prematuro, el calor era demasiado y su fuerte mente la había abandonado ahora mismo, en este segundo lo único que había dentro de ella era pasión y deseo, Zoro comenzó a envestir el sexo de su compañera, fuerte y seguro, candente y profundo, pero no era suficiente ambos estallaban en pasión, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo, ninguno podía pensar en nada estaban completamente conectados sintiendo ese momento hasta que el calor exploto en una onda de placer que les recorrió desde la plata del pie pasando por la columna terminando en sus mentes.

-Seras una gran madre

-Y tu un gran padre

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MÍ LES MANDO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESO A ESAS PERSONAS PRECIOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME HACEN EL HONOR DE LEERME MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES RECORDARLES QUE TENGAN MONTONES, KILOS ¡TONELADAS! DE SEXO** _ **PERO**_ **SEAN RESPONSABLES SIEMPRE USEN PROTECCIÓN A MENOS QUE DESEEN FORMAR UNA LINDA FAMILIA**

 **CON RESPONSABILIDAD EUPHORIA1400**


	6. Gracias, ¡Sorpresa!

**ROBIN Y ZORO JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE ONE PIECE PERTENCEN A SHONEN JUMP (¡O CY!) Y A SENSEI EICHIRO ODA (¡WAY!) YO SOLO NOS ENTRENTENGO A TODOS, Y TAMBIEN NOS SORPRENDO.**

Apartamento de Robín y Zoro

Gracias a que tenía que estar entrenado muy duro y concentrándose (cortesía de los olímpicos), últimamente Zoro no tenía tiempo para estar con Robín y eso no le molestaba, ella entendía perfectamente que este era el sueño de su prometido, algo por lo que había estado trabajando toda su vida ese no era el problema, el problema radicaba en que ella se mentía a si misma; **SI LE MOLESTABA Y MUCHO.**

Y no era porque Zoro no hubiera estado tiempo con ella, era que las reglas del juego en estos momentos habían cambiado. No había nada que hacerle, hoy en la noche el peliverde junto con Rebecca tendrían sus primeros encuentros, pero La arqueóloga no se sentía bien anímicamente y por ende no podía darle ánimos a su prometido así que decidió salir SOLA para despejarse un rato. Se vistió con un vestido turquesa casual recto una bolsa a juego y unos zapatos bajos y así salió de su apartamento

Parque central:

Primero se dio una vuelta por el parque, la naturaleza y un buen libro siempre la animaban, pero no tenía un libro ni los ánimos para leer lo cual le dificultaba mucho el despejarse y más cuando en una isla del parque Robín vio a una madre jugando con su hija nuestra pelinegra sintió un vacío en el estómago por lo cual prefirió irse de ahí cuanto antes. En su salida del lugar le entro hambre así que al voltear diviso un puesto de perritos calientes (HOT DOGS) por lo cual decidió comerse uno. Ordeno uno simple y comenzó a comer cuando al lado de ella se encontraba un niño más o menos de la edad de HAN-CHAN pero un poco más sucio, se veía que apenas salía de jugar del parque, el chaval la veía comiéndose su perrito y se le hacía agua la boca.

-Oh Hola pequeño dime ¿Quieres uno?-pregunto dulce y maternal propio de ella a lo cual el infante asintió muy feliz

Por lo cual nuestra ojiazul le ordeno uno él veía alegre como preparaban un Hot Dog solo para él y cuando Robín se lo iba a entregar una mano tomo al pequeño y lo alejo

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aceptes cosas de extraños?!-esa era la madre de aquel niño que después de soltarle una Bofetada jalo al niño del brazo dispuesta a llevárselo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada ASESINA a Robín

La maestra de HIGURASHI estaba que echaba chispas ¿Cómo se atrevía? MALDITA MUJER, pero aunque sus deseos eran golpear a aquella mujer por su comportamiento y sobre todo por abofetear al niño, Robín se contuvo porque BIEN O MAL era su madre y tenía razón él no debía aceptar nada de un extraño, independientemente de que estuvo mal golpear al menor no se podía hacer nada así que prefirió darle el Hot Dog a un perrito que pasaba por ahí para luego irse, después de todo ya le habían arruinado la merienda.

Centro comercial:

En su andar la arqueóloga entro en el centro comercial de la ciudad, ya se hacía tarde, era alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y por alguna razón Nico termino una vez más enfrente de aquella tienda de juguetes donde había visto aquellos hermosos zapatitos rosas para bebe y curiosamente ahí seguían, igual de hermosos y lindos, tan pulcros, tan pequeños, tan… Perfectos. Robín perdió la noción del tiempo no sabía cuántos minutos había estado observando esos zapatitos hasta que una voz la despertó.

-ARARARA si no te conociera sería extraño verte perdida en tus pensamientos, pero te conozco así que no me sorprende-decía irónico aquella voz masculina

Al voltear Nico Robín encaro a un hombre altísimo, moreno y con pelo rizado negro y una cara de huevo cocida que solo podía tener él, así es era nada más y nada menos que KUZAN "AOKIJI"

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto desganada y confundida

-Bueno estaba siguiendo a una tía de TETAS GRANDES pero luego vi un perro, al seguirlo termine en un baldío por lo cual divise una mosca y fui tras de ella, se detuvo en un basurero así que me enfoque en un hombre con una gorra azul, después vi a una abuelita y… ¿De que hablaba?-pregunto con un signo de interrogación saliendo de su frente

-Kuzan-san no estoy de humor para sus juegos-contesto agobiada

-Lo lamento, el punto es que después de seguir a no sé cuántas personas termine aquí en el centro comercial y te vi tan absorta en esta tienda así que me acerque ¿Qué tienes? Normalmente eres solitaria y fría pero hoy estas extraña-cuestiono preocupado mientras tomaba su frente midiéndole la temperatura

-No me pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte-respondió dando una sonrisa quitándose la mano de Aokiji de la frente

-Muy bien vámonos a casa para que me cuentes todo-afirmo tomándola de la mano arrastrándola con él

-Pero ya te dije que estoy bien-intento zafarse

-Y ese es el problema, te conozco bien, siempre me cuentas todo, tus males, pesares, molestias, nunca te quedas callada y si te guardas algo significa que ESO es algo importante-comento sin dejar de ver al frente y sin detenerse

-Aokiji… San

Apartamento de Robín y de Zoro:

-¡Muy bien Llegamos!-grito sonriendo mientras lanzaba (literalmente) a Nico al sofá-Bien preparare Te enseguida regreso (dijo yendo a la cocina)

Por su parte la maestra de Historia sonrió levemente, le hacía feliz que después de tantos Años él no haya cambiado en nada, seguía siendo ese aterrador hombre distraído y bondadoso de siempre. A los pocos minutos llegaba Kuzan con todo, panecillos, una jarra de té y las tazas, preparo la mesa y se sentó del lado opuesto a la arqueóloga, completamente de frente; enseguida se hizo un silencio sepulcral pero él no desviaba los ojos de los de ella

-Que… Que… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto nerviosa

-No lo sé, tu dímelo, yo solo estoy aquí para escucharte-afirmo con tono serio sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos azules

Ella se dio cuenta de que no saldría de esta tan fácil, sabía que cuando el ex almirante se ponía así no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que comenzó a hablar

-Aokiji-san dime… ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que murió mama?-pregunto sin rodeos la ojiazul

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Kuzan pero no perdió la serenidad y contesto

-Hace 23 años, cuando tú tenías 8-respondio melancólico

-Actualmente tengo 31 años e incluso después de tantos años, siendo una mujer adulta, realizada y madura, aun con todo eso, sigues cuidándome-dijo con la voz cortada y las lágrimas amenazando con salir

-Se lo prometí a Olivia y nunca me peso hacerlo

-Si pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Nunca te di las gracias-hablo al fin dejando correr las lagrimas

-¿Robín?

-¡Gracias! ¡Por todo! ¡Gracias por haberme cuidado todos estos años! ¡Por haberme criado y haberme mantenido! ¡Por estar a mi lado desde hace 23 años! **¡Gracias por haberte convertido en mi padre!-** Grito agachando la cabeza mientras un rio de lágrimas salía de sus perfectos ojos azules

Aokiji había quedado sin palabras, la verdad JAMAS pensó que Nico Robín lo viera de esa manera, claro que él siempre la había visto como su hija, pero no creía que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, no pensaba que SU HIJA realmente lo quisiera tanto. Sin si quiera pensarlo siguió a su instinto y abrazo fuertemente a su arqueóloga, a SU NIÑA.

-Kuzan… ¿San?-hablo confundida sintiendo el calor de aquel a quien consideraba su padre

-No tienes por qué agradecerme NADA, eres mi niña y todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que hare es porque lo deseo, porque quiero tu bienestar sobre todas las cosas ¡PORQUE TE AMO HIJA!

-Padre…

Robín se soltó y lloro hasta que se hartó, cuando ya se había tranquilizado el ex almirante la soltó y hablo

-Bien ahora que ya soltaste todo y se nota que ya estas más tranquila, ¿Dime que es lo que te ocurría?-Pregunto sereno

-Dame un segundo en seguida vuelvo-comento sonriente levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

Aokiji termino su té (el cual ya estaba frio) y a los pocos minutos llegaba Robín en extremo sonrojada, a Kuzan le extraño ver así a su muchacha y cuando estaba frente a él, de su espalda saco una cajita y se le da dio para enseguida sentarse de nuevo frente a él, este por su parte se encontraba sumamente confundido y cuando la iba abrir fue detenido por ella.

-Kuzan-san, lo que le dije hace un rato lo hice porque quería agradecerle todo, ya que gracias a que me cuido y protegió logre conocer a Luffy y por consiguiente a Zoro y espero que de ahora en adelante siga cuidando de mi

Este estaba sumamente confundido así que no dilato mas y abrió aquella cajita de madera, en cuanto vio el contenido sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa

-Robín… Esto quiere decir que…

-Así es padre **¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!**

 **NO DIRE EN NADA EN ESTA OCASIÓN MAS QUE GRACIAS**


	7. El album

**ZORO Y ROBIN JUNTO CON EL RESTO DE ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A EICHIRO ODA Y A SHONEN JUMP**

Zoro se encontraba pintando el cuarto de los huéspedes de su apartamento el cual ahora seria para su bebe, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca, ya se encontraba bastante manchado por la pintura pero esto no le importaba ya que el simple hecho de recordar él porque estaba así de sucio hacia que una larga y boba sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, Robín por su parte se encontraba haciendo la comida ya que hoy era sábado por lo cual no había escuela y la época de exámenes ya había pasado por lo cual no había trabajo extra lo que significaba que este fin de semana podían dedicarlo a la planeación de su bebe.

-Zoro la comida esta lista-grito ella ordenando la mesa y sirviendo los platos

Él de inmediato bajo y su boca se hizo agua al observar que en la mesa había su alimento favorito, carne de tiburón con sake y arroz, este hecho hizo que nuestro marimo abrazara a su prometida depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios como un "Gracias por consentirme"

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron la comida y hubo una vez acabado ambos se sentaron en el sillón para relajarse hasta que sonó el timbre, Zoro fue el que se levantó a abrir y cuando el portal se abrió una ráfaga entro de inmediato haciendo que por la velocidad Zoro terminara girando sobre sí mismo, Esa ráfaga tenia nombre; Kuzan

-¡Robín-tan ¿Cómo está mi querida niña?! ¡¿Dime estas comiendo bien?! ¡¿Experimentas náuseas y mareos?! ¡¿Sufres cambios de humor?! ¡¿Qué hago aquí?!-soltaba el ex marine escupiendo toneladas de preguntas eufóricas, aunque la ultima la soltó distraído y con una interrogante en la cabeza mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

-Hi, Kuzan eh estado bien-respondía ella sonriente poniéndose morada

-¡Azul! Suéltala antes de que nos dejes sin nietos-regañaba Kojiro

-¡Katanas! Qué bueno verte viejo amigo-saludo soltando a la maestra de Historia pero recordando él porque estaba ahí- oh cierto vine a ver a mi nieto ¿Puedo?-pregunto señalando la barriga de ella a quien ya empezaba a crecerle

-Adelante-respondió amable con una sonrisa

Kuzan coloco su cabeza en el abdomen de ella, por su parte Kojiro abrazaba a Zoro orgulloso de él mientras le entregaba un presente

-Ten muchacho es para ustedes-decía el sensei mientras le entregaba una cajita llena de bombones con chocolate

-Muchas gracias sensei-dijo el peliverde al tomar la caja

-Gracias Kojiro-san-agradeció respetuosa la azabache

Kojiro hizo una cara de indignación y se volteó ofendido dejando con cara de WHAT a Robín hasta que le dio un clic en la cabeza

-Lo lamento GRACIAS SUEGRO-KUN-corrigió de inmediato con una dulce voz

-De nada Robín-chan-contesto sonriendo alegre

Tras la rara y emocionante visita ambos novios siguieron con sus cosas, charlando sobre los nombres que podría tener su bebe, que le podría hacer algún tipo de daño, juguetes, ropa, baby shower, etc. En la noche tras la limpieza y el acomodo de muchas cosas, literalmente MUCHAS COSAS, nuestros protagonistas sacaron el álbum de fotos que hicieron juntos hace unos meses con fotos que tenían, Robín y Zoro de bebes, infancia y salidas con los muchachos etc.

-Pronto lo seguiremos llenando con fotos de nuestro bebe y nuestra familia-dijo con un tono de esperanza y felicidad la azabache

-Si así será-sonrió arrogante propio de él

-¿Dime tigre recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

 **SI YA SE, YA SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES JODIDAMENTE E INSULTANTEMENTE LARGO PERO SOLO FUE EL INICIO YA QUE LOS SIGUIENTES 2 ESPISODIOS DE ESTA MINI SERIE SE REMONTARAN AL PASADO DE COMO NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS SE CONOCIERON Y COMO SE ENAMORARON ASI QUE ESPERENLOS CON ANSIAS**


	8. DISCULPA

**HOLA A TODAS ESAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN UNOS MINUTOS DE SUS DIAS PARA LEER MIS HISTORIAS**

 **YA SEAN MUCHAS O POCAS LES AGRADEZCO QUE ME HAGAN EL HONOR DE LEERME Y ANTES QUE NADA ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER SUBIDO ESTO ANTES**

 **VERAN HACE UNAS SEMANAS MI LAPTOP SE DESCOMPUSO Y POR DESGRACIA AL MANDARLA A REPARAR ME DIJERON QUE YA NO TENIA ARREGLO Y ES DONDE YO HAGO Y CREO MIS HISTORIA (YA ALGUNA VEZ ME PASO ALGO IGUAL) Y COMO EN OTRAS OCASIONES LO EH COMENTADO AQUI EN SU HUMILDE CASA FALTAN ALGUNOS RECURSOS POR LO CUAL ME ES DIFICIL IR A UN CAFE INTERNET PARA ESCRIBIR YA QUE DEBO SALIR DE MI UNIDAD HABITACIONAL PARA LLEGAR A DONDE HAY INTERNET QUE VENDRIA A SER EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD DONDE VIVO Y ESAS ES LA RAZON POR LA CUAL NO EH ODIDO ACTUALIZAR** ** _NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS_** **ADEMAS DE QUE MI TRABAJO ME IMPIDE PODER SALIR**

 **HOY TUVE UN TIEMPO LIBRE Y ME PUDE DAR UNA ESCAPADA PARA PODER ESCRIBIR ESTA DISCULPA PORQUE COMO DIJE**

 **SEAN MUCHOS O SEAN POCOS HAY GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI MURO Y CREO QUE MERECEN SABERLO AUNQUE QUIZA NO LES INTERESE MI VIDA XD**

 **VOY A TARDAR MAS DE LO HABITUAL EN ACTUALIZAR AUNQUE ESPERO PRONTO PODER COMPRARME OTRA Y ASI SEGUIR ENTRETENIENDO SUS DIAS AUNQUE SEA POR UN MINUTO ES POR ESO QUE ESTA DISCULPA LA ESTOY SUBIENDO EN TODAS MIS HISTORIAS**

 **GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**


End file.
